ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Judith Anderson
Since it is already featured in the article "In 1960, she was appointed a Dame of the British Empire ..." shouldn't this rather go to Judith Anderson? I can't think of any other noble actor, but since titles are usually not part of the article name here it should be the same, or not? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:54, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I say go with the way it was read in the movie credits, which is how it is at present. --Alan del Beccio 09:06, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::That's just a matter of formality. The example I used when talking to Shran was that Captain Kirk isn't Captain James T. Kirk, and it's true that the opening credits of DS9 for example list "Colm Meaney as Chief O'Brien". But realistically, it's only a matter of formality that she's listed as Dame Judith Anderson - no one is going to type that into the search box, and it doesn't go along with normal style (we don't add Doctor to the name of the article for that lady - I forgot her name - who played Bashir's mom). --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:26, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::You're getting things confused here. Kirk and O'Brien are characters. Anderson is a performer, and it was already decided that background personnel would be named as they appeared credited on-screen. In any case, please do not move the page until until it has been discussed (all the Anderson links go to Dame Judith Anderson, not Judith Anderson). --From Andoria with Love 07:46, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I'll give you one thing, you were right about not moving it before we discuss the issue. But I'm not confused, I'm right. :D First, of course they go here, because people link to the page that exists and it would be silly to link to a redirect. Second, listing them as they were credited applies to what their name is, not the title. This is a misleading title because it leads one to believe "Dame" is her first name (if you're not familiar with British tradition). What is the performer's name? Judith Anderson. Abdullah ibn al-Hussein is a perfect example of the fact that the name of the person as it was credited is what the article should be called - not the title or the formal name. In his case, the "correct" name is Abdullah II of Jordan and the "full" name is King Abdullah ibn al-Hussein. But the article is Abdullah ibn al-Hussein because that is the name as he was credited (sans title, which doesn't apply in this case because he wasn't King at the time). --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 08:37, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::Welcome to the wonderful world of REDIRECT'''s. Really, such things exist ;) Move this one to just the name, keep the resulting redirect, and we have a) the article where it belongs (name without title), b) no broken links and c)two valid titles for external links and search purposes. -- Cid Highwind 09:55, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::::King Abdullah wasn't credited for his role, like Dame Judith was. This is how she is officially known (just as we refer to Levardis Burton as "Levar" and Siddig El Fadil's name is as he last chose it, Alexander Siddig). A performer's name is completely different that a fictional character's name. :::::Besides, aren't you a fan of pointless redirects? I thought we'd be discussing your creation of "Dame Jewdith Anderrsonn" here, not defending the original article title... -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:33, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::::First, I never created that redirect, for the record. Second, I was in favor of deleting the "Favourite Son" redirect. Third, I'm pretty sure that counts as a personal attack. Fourth... What does my history have to do with anything? :P --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 02:19, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::The fact of the matter is, as I believe Mike pointed out somewhat above, Anderson was credited as '''Dame Judith Anderson because that was how she wanted to be credited, just as Siddig El Fadil wanted to be credited as Alexander Siddig. King Abdullah, on the other hand, wasn't credited, so using him as an example is no use. Also, didn't we already have a discussion in Ten Forward or something in which it was decided that articles would be named exactly as the person was credited? In any case, this seems a rather pointless discussion to me, since she was credited as Dame Judith Anderson in the film and should be credited as such here. --From Andoria with Love 00:00, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Both sides are valid in this discussion, and I think its a very unique case, isn't it? I can't find any other references to other noble actors, as User:Kobi said right at the top (either Sir, Lady or other Dames). According to the naming convention on the actor pages, there are no other ones with titles, and, perhaps to a foreigner, it might appear that "Dame" is her first name rather than her title. I propose to have the title of the page as "Judith Anderson" and then the first line as "Dame Judith Anderson...". What does anyone else think? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 21:14, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Well, I was asked to weigh in on this, and I think it's pretty silly that people are arguing over it but I do agree having it here is equally silly. It's Sir Wikipedia:Alec Guinness, not Wikipedia:Sir Alec Guinness and Dame Judith Anderson, not Dame Judith Anderson. That shouldn't be so hard to grasp. Weyoun 21:18, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) :*I agree, but lets keep Dame Judith Anderson as a re-direct. Jaz 21:23, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Although I am unable to find the exact source, I think that performer's should be credited by their "stage name" at the time they last performed, not their birth certificate or marriage license name or whatever. Obviously, Judith Anderson should redirect to Dame Judith Anderson, and I think eventually Joseph Naradzay should redirect to 1st Sgt. Joseph Naradzay, USMC. However Winston Churchill should not be redirected to Sir Winston Churchill, because as far as I know, "Sir Winston Churchill" wasn't his screen name (and he wasn't canonically established as a knight, but I couldn't find someone better). Siddig El Fadil is known as Alexander Siddig, Levardis Burton is LeVar Burton, Cheryl McFadden is Gates McFadden, and if Joey D'Auria ever appeared on the shows, I'm sure he would have been credited as Bozo the Clown.--Tim Thomason 23:23, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC)